Technical Field
The present invention relates to a secure payment device, and more particularly, to a secure payment device detachably coupled to a mobile terminal having any shape.
Background Art
A secure payment device includes a pin-pad and is used to request or approve payment using cards, such as credit cards and debit cards, and payment of other electronic transactions.
Generally, the pin-pad is a device for a customer to directly input a password instead of writing the password on a paper, in order to prevent the password written on an application for opening an account, a slip, or the like from leaking while an employee of a finance company is working or discarding the slip. The pin-pad is mostly used as a password input device provided in business branches of a finance company, and as the customer directly inputs a password
The pin-pad may be provided in an automatic teller machine (ATM) or a portable device, and when a user inputs a password, encrypts and processes the password.
The pin-pad included in the secure payment device may be used to input payment information, such as a password, when security is required, and is coupled to an encryption device for encrypting input data.
The secure payment device is communicably connected to a mobile terminal, such as a smart phone, whereby payment information input through the secure payment device may be encrypted, a payment server is requested for payment through the mobile terminal, and payment approval information is received from the payment server.
However, when the secure payment device and the mobile terminal are used while being separated from each other or are configured to communicate with each other via a wired connection, it may be inconvenient to use or carry the secure payment device.
Accordingly, the secure payment device and the mobile terminal may be configured to be detachably coupled to each other, and to communicate with each other wirelessly. Also, since a size and an external shape of the mobile terminal may vary according to products, the secure payment device may be configured to be detachable to the mobile terminal having any one of various shapes.